Kiseki no ko
by N4rut0-54m4
Summary: ¿Cuántas realidades existen? Uzumaki Naruto vendrá de otra realidad donde por ciertos sucesos, los ninja están al borde de la extinción, tiene una misión; liberar a los ninja. Tiene un increible poder y oculta un terrible secreto. OC, OoC, UA. Editado.
1. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto

Dimensiones y realidades. ¿Son lo mismo o son diferentes? ¿Tienen relación o son completamente independiente la una de la otra? Nadie en estas dimensiones y realidades se lo había planteado, por lo menos no este chico rubio ojos azules que hoy corre por su vida, si lo atrapan: se acabó.

Los humanos tienden a temerle a aquello que no comprenden, lo niegan, lo esconden o lo destruyen. Ahora mismo todo un pequeño ejército persigue a este joven, el cual no tiene idea de como escapar, sus opciones se acaban, con cada minuto que pasa él se cansa más y más en esquivar y neutralizar a sus perseguidores, son demasiados, aun para él.

Su respiración se hace más rápida, apenas es perceptible pero para él es una señal de alarma. Rápido… ¡rápido!, ¡escapa!... o muere. No aun no te des por vencido, aun queda una oportunidad y tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Claro que sí, vamos, utilízalo y huye de aquí.

De repente el chico comienza a realizar una secuencia de sellos que ha estado practicando desde hace meses, no lo ha perfeccionado y solo puede viajar a distancias muy cortas, necesita darle más potencia a su técnica de tele-transportación o no funcionará. Está decidido, cierra los ojos y enfoca su chakra, termina la secuencia de sellos y desaparece pero, algo sale mal.

Si este chico se hubiera cuestionado acerca de las dimensiones y realidades hubiera sabido, y no se arriesgaría porque es una mala jugada. Antes de tele-transportarse, miró un nuevo mundo, nada parecido a lo que él había visto antes, pensado que era un efecto de sus ojos cometió un error que puede costarle su ambición y sueño. Se habría detenido y hubiera comenzado de nuevo, pero eso ya no importa. Tal vez en otra realidad, dimensión o como sea, él se detuvo y no lo hizo, tal vez lo atraparon y ahora está muerto… o peor: controlado.

Ahora viaja hacia una dimensión donde los sucesos a principios del descubrimiento del chakra fueron diferentes a como pasó en su propia dimensión y realidad. Como resultado: él no existe. Esto es una ventaja ya que no hay nada que impida poder adaptarse a esta nueva dimensión, solo queda un pasado terrible, un presente confuso y futuro incierto.

El grupo que perseguía a este chico quedó cegado un momento debido a la técnica, nadie supo que pasó pero cuando abrieron sus ojos, su presa ya no estaba por ninguna parte, solo el recuerdo y la promesa de regresar de ese joven quedó en aquel lugar.

Tambaleándose el chico rubio terminó en el techo de un gran edificio, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo calentando su rostro, atrás quedaron las lluvias de tormenta y los vientos huracanados, ahora estaba a salvo. O eso pensó hasta que sintió muchos chakras en constante lucha, al observar su entorno pudo apreciar los diferentes ninja que saltaban luchando, cuerpo a cuerpo o taijutsu, con ninjutsu y kenjutsu, era algo irreal. Unas cuantas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos pero solo una rodó por su mejilla.

Se paró en el borde del techo y una vez dispuesto a saltar una voz burlona y maliciosa captó su atención, ese hombre estaba hablándole a él.

— Oye chico, sí tú el de la cara de estúpido, si no quieres morir no debes estar a la vista de todo el mundo, ese error te costará caro.

El chico solo volteó ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver por encima de su hombro derecho, al mirar detenidamente al hombre resopló con fastidio y se volteó completamente al ninja que en su cabeza llevaba una placa de metal con una nota musical grabada en ella. Al sentir el chakra del hombre el chico sonrió y estaba listo para darse la vuelta e irse cuando se agachó para esquivar una patada giratoria, rápidamente saltó hacia su costado izquierdo para quedar de frente a su atacante.

—Tienes buenos movimientos chico, pero aun así morirás por mis manos, si te rindes te mataré rápido y sin do…

El ninja fue cortado por un puñetazo a su estómago, luego el joven rubio tomó su garganta con la mano que le quedaba libre para levantarlo y azotarlo al suelo. Después, sin soltar el cuello del sujeto lo levantó todo lo que su corta estatura le permitía, le dio un poco de impulso hacia arriba y con una patada con su pierna derecha mandó a volar al ninja, cayó desde el edificio y quedó inconsciente en plena calle.

—Tú nunca me ganarías, tengo un sueño que cumplir y ni tú ni nadie me asesinará o desviará de ese sueño.

Al instante frunce el ceño y mira hacia un costado, hacia allá se ve una construcción grande, un tipo de estadio tal vez, lo que es preocupante es un chakra siniestro y malvado. Vuelve a voltear pero ahora a 15 ° a la derecha del estadio, siente un chakra repugnante que se incrementa a cada instante, sin dudarlo hace un clon y lo manda directamente a ese chakra. El original salta y se dirige al primer chakra detectado, necesita saber de quién o que se trata.

Salta a un edificio de tres pisos y de repente una luz roja e intenso calor lo hacen detenerse, una bola gigante de fuego se dirige hacia él. Simplemente forma tres sellos con las manos y golpea el suelo, al instante las llamas chocan con una barrera invisible que las detienen y absorben. Después de unos segundos las llamas se extinguen y al otro extremo del techo hay tres ninjas, al igual que el anterior, llevaban bandas con una nota musical en su cabeza. Con una mueca de molestia el rubio desaparece de la vista, vuelve a aparecer en el mismo lugar solo que esta vez está de espaldas con la mano derecha en el mango de una espada que trae colgada en la cintura. Con un Clack, el joven rubio vuelve a ponerse en marcha, dejando atrás a tres ninjas muertos con múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo.

En el camino solo se dedica a saltar, correr y evadir ataques enemigos, solo tiene un objetivo y es llegar a ese estadio. Finalmente llega a una especie de cúpula o barrera color morado, muchos individuos con capuchas están viendo lo que está pasando dentro, hay cuatro personas: un hombre mayor con un traje color negro y una vara super grande en su brazo derecho; y otros tres hombres al otro extremo, dos con trajes parecidos a los de samuráis uno de color azul y el otro de color rojo, por último un hombre con cara pálida y ojos amarillos. Era él. Al instante el ceño del rubio se frunció y analizó al sujeto, piel pálida, cabello largo y negro, unos ojos amarillos rasgados llenos de malicia y sed de poder. Un sonido parecido al de una campana resonó en la mente del chico y su cara adoptó una expresión de enojo, era parecido a ese sujeto y por nada le dejaría escapar, tenía que morir y él sería el verdugo.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces para controlar su ira y mantener la calma. Luego con toda tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hacia la cúpula, las personas que estaban fuera rápidamente lo detectaron y voltearon en guardia, cuando lo vieron se relajaron un poco. Pero no estaban listos para lo siguiente, el chico mientras avanzaba retiraba la espada de su funda, cuando estuvo frente a la barrera la levantó pero antes que diera un golpe un encapuchado lo interrumpió.

—Ey chico, ¿Qué crees que haces? Si lo tocas estás muerto, mira lo que le pasó a nuestro compañero—dijo señalando un cuerpo tirado a unos metros a la izquierda claramente chamuscado.

El rubio desvió su vista al cuerpo y luego a los hombres detrás de él, por un segundo los encapuchados contuvieron el aliento y se vieron entre ellos y luego chico que ya les había dado la espalda y con su espada que para estos momentos había adquirido un brillo azul cielo dio un corte vertical haciendo una rasgadura en la barrera, entró y se cerró detrás de él.

Volteó hacia su izquierda y derecha, pudo ver a un sujeto sumamente grande con un poco de sobrepeso y a una chica pelirroja, había otros dos sujetos a cada esquina de la barrera. Una ves más y pudo entrar completamente en la barrera, rápidamente fue el centro de atención.

El más anciano estaba jadeando y un poco herido, a juzgar por su estado, la edad es su mayor enemigo en este momento. Los otros tres solo lo miraron fijamente hasta que el hombre serpiente lo miró con enojo para luego sacar su larga lengua y pasarla por todo el contorno de su boca.

—Interesante, has logrado pasar la barrera de mis subordinados—dijo con una voz llena de burla y codicia—. Dime ¿cómo lo hiciste?... o mejor te pongo a prueba y tal vez me sirvas en mis experimentos.

El chico se limitó a mirarlo sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, ha aprendido a controlar al expresar sus emociones en combate. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y el hombre frente a él dejó de sonreír confiadamente y rápidamente su actitud cambió, se puso serio y apretó los dientes.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste?—no fue más que un susurro pero el silencio era tal que se podía oír claramente—. ¡Dímelo!

No podía pensar en una forma que este… niño pudiera obtenerlos antes que él. Lo miró detenidamente y analizó su forma. Cabello rubio alborotado que le llegaba a los ojos y le cubría las orejas, piel bronceada y tres marcas en cada mejilla, una playera color naranja y una chaqueta negra con unas líneas negras a los costados de las mangas, desde los hombros hacia abajo. Pantalón negro y un calzado peculiar, negros con blanco y una palomita en ellos. Pero los más interesante es la espada en su costado, se sentía el poder emanar de ella, quería tenerla y descubrir sus secretos, aunque eso no lo perturbó, lo que lo hizo fueron sus ojos. Ahí estaban los ojos que tanto anhela y desea, rojos con tres tomoes en ellos. Sharingan.

De alguna forma no los notó en un principio pero ahora tenían su total atención, debía poseerlos. Al contrario de los ojos de Sasuke, estos estaban completamente desarrollados y en perfecto estado para un transplante o para usar su jutsu para apoderarse de ese cuerpo, pero primero debía ponerle una prueba a ese cuerpo.

—Has captado mi atención niño, tendrás el honor de luchar contra uno de los fundadores de esta aldea, el primer Hokage.

Al terminar de decirlo, el primer Hokage rápidamente corrió contra el niño que solamente lo esperó pacientemente. Al entrar en su rango de ataque, el chico se agachó para esquivar una patada que iba hacia su cara, dio una patada giratoria rozando el suelo para tumbar a su oponente y con gran agilidad con su mano izquierda se apoyó para levantarse y golpear en el pecho al primer Hokage mandarlo a volar hacia atrás. Todo eso pasó en unos instantes y todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos como para reaccionar rápidamente.

—Magnífico—felicitó el sujeto de piel pálida—Alguien que puede repeler al primer Hokage y hacerlo parecer sencillo debe ser muy fuerte. Yo soy Orochimaru y puedo darte aun más poder del que jamás te imaginarías, únete a mí y todo estará a tu alcance… incluso la inmortalidad.

El rubio solamente levantó una ceja y comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, tuvo que tomarse del estomago que ya comenzaba a doler. Después de pararse correctamente y secarse unas lagrimitas de sus ojos a causa de la risa, se puso serio y sonrió confiadamente.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y siendo sincero jamás me uniría a un travesti con poco valor que se refugia detrás de esos muertos—dijo señalando al primer y segundo Hokage.

Mientras tanto, el clon había llegado a una parte muy alejada del poblado en el que apareció minutos antes. Miró a un chico pelirrojo con una calabaza gigante en su espalda, su brazo derecho y su cara estaban rodeados de arena, dándole la forma de una garra. En la siguiente rama estaba un chico pelinegro lanzándose con una técnica sumamente mortal: parecía un rayo contenido en su mano.

El pelirrojo se lanzó unos instantes después y chocaron, el rayó partió la arena pero ese fue todo el daño que causó. No hubo mayor daño y a juzgar por como lucía el pelinegro: ya no le quedaba chakra.

El pelirrojo volvió a formar su brazo de arena y se lanzó al chico apoyado en sus rodillas. Ese fue el momento en el que Naruto intervino, con una patada mandó a volar al chico hacia el suelo.

El pelirrojo volvió a saltar a la rama de un árbol, analizó a Naruto preguntándose quién era este personaje.

—¿Quién me interrumpe cuando estoy a punto de asesinar?

Naruto levantó una ceja ante la peculiar pregunta, pero aun así respondería.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Sabaku no Gaara. Espero estés listo Uzumaki, ¡voy a matarte!


	2. Fuerza

**~Fuerza~**

Orochimaru endureció la mirada y el Hokage se limitó a sonreír un poco sorprendido. Esos ojos demostraban una determinación que no había visto en alguna persona, no tan grande como en este chico.

El viejo Hokage observaba al niño parado frente a él sin un rastro de miedo o duda, debía reconocer que ese chico era valiente, muchos le temían a él o a Orochimaru y si se encontraban en una situación parecida al chico, ellos saldrían corriendo despavoridos y sin la mínima intención de volver pero, este niño ahí estaba con una sonrisa burlona y divertida que, por momentos se volvía una sonrisa de superioridad dejando en claro "soy mejor que tú".

Orochimaru dejó de reír o sonreír, este niño era un misterio, ¿cómo era posible que él lo hubiera amenazado con que lo mataría? ¿Cómo fue posible que rechazara a los dos antiguos Hokages de un movimiento y un golpe a cada uno? ¿¡Cómo!?

Pronto la ira invadió a Orochimaru, esa sonrisa tonta y estúpida lo estaba volviendo loco, no lo soportaba, tenía que quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

Trató de conectar un golpe rápido pero Naruto fue mucho más rápido y de un movimiento con gracia evadió al sanin.

El sanin serpiente miró detenidamente a Naruto, cabello rubio ojos azules, eso le recordaba a alguien, le recordaba al cuarto Hokage pero él sabía que este niño no era nada suyo. Una chaqueta negra abierta y una playera naranja dentro de ella, en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta había un símbolo extraño, jamás lo había visto y estaba seguro que no era de algún nuevo clan de adentro o fuera de la aldea. Un mango de una espada sobresalía por su costado derecho, se miraba que era una muy buena espada, pantalón negro y un calzado un poco extraño, completamente cerrado, negro.

—Entonces Naruto-kun, ¿crees poder derrotarme?

Naruto sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos contestó— No solo lo creo, ¡lo haré!

Gaara observó detenidamente a Naruto. A ese rubio no le bastó con golpearlo y frustrar su objetivo de asesinar a ese chico Uchiha, si no que ahora lo ve como se le ve a una rata, una forma un tanto infantil, altanera y burlesca. De pronto Gaara se llevó la mano libre de arena a la cabeza, gritó un poco y se retorció. Levantó la mirada que estaba sedienta de sangre, la arena comenzó a flotar a su alrededor como un depredador preparándose para saltar a su presa.

— ¡Te mataré! ¡Te quitaré esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro y tu muerte me hará sentir más vivo que nunca!

Cuando terminó de decir aquellas palabras, la arena comenzó a moverse más rápido y Gaara saltó en dirección al rubio.

Naruto se sorprendió por la velocidad ganada por el chico pelirrojo, tanto que apenas pudo esquivar el golpe. De un salto se situó en la rama más alta, y saltando rápidamente hacia la derecha por otra arremetida por parte de su enemigo. Era rápido y como era un clon, tenía que evitar los golpes directos, tendría que usarlos aunque ahora podría poner a prueba su habilidad con el chakra peligrosamente bajo. Cerró los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos y mostrar unos ojos rojos con tres aspas alrededor de la pupila.

— ¡Sharingan!

— ¿Otro Uchiha?

Mientras esto pasaba; unos ojos curiosos observaban todo con cierto temor, el mismo color de ojos de Gaara, su hermana Sabaku no Temari. No podía entender cómo es que Gaara, el jinchuriki del Ichibi no podía dar un solo golpe a ese chico rubio. Ahora su miedo estaba mezclado con la sorpresa, debido no solo a los ataques que ese chico esquivó, también a los ojos mostrados por el rubio. Simplemente era sorprendente.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—se preguntó, no esperaba que nadie contestara. Sin embargo, la pregunta fue escuchada por Naruto.

_Demonios, hay personas en este lugar—_Pensó Naruto al ver a su alrededor y percatarse de tres personas sin mencionar al Uchiha, una chica de cabello rosa siendo triturada gradualmente por arena; un chico de cabello negro y piel pálida inconsciente en el suelo y la rubia que estaba detrás en una rama de un árbol. Definitivamente no podían pelear ahí—_Debo llevarme a Gaara a otro lugar, esto será un desastre si permanezco aquí._

— ¡Gaara!—llamó Naruto al pelirrojo llamando su atención—dijiste que me matarías ¿verdad? En ese caso ven por mí.

El chico rubio salió saltando de rama en rama velozmente a una zona apartada de los ninja que estaban expuestos, cuando estuvo a unos seiscientos metros se relajó y volteó para ver a un furioso Gaara ir contra él. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó, trató de golpearle pero con el sharingan activado, no suponía mucho problema el esquivar los ataques del chico.

Estuvieron aproximadamente dos minutos atacando y evadiendo, a Naruto ya le estaba cansando esa situación, pero a lo largo de la pelea, pudo percatarse de algo. La soledad en Gaara.

Lo supo cuando prestó mucha atención a los ojos de Gaara, sentía dolor, mucho dolor y soledad. Se quedó pensando, le recordaba a él de pequeño, tanta tristeza, tanto odio y dolor. Un niño llorando.

—Eres como yo—dijo Naruto en una voz neutra.

Gaara simplemente gritó y la arena comenzó a cubrirlo más y más. Llegó al punto donde solo sus pies estaban libres de arena. De un salto llegó hasta la rama frente al rubio, rugía y gritaba. Su mirada se volvió totalmente desquiciada, solo tenía una cosa en mente: matar.

Un niño llorando. Fue la imagen que el rubio visualizó en su mente, suficiente distracción para que Gaara lo golpeara.

Tumbó alrededor de tres árboles que se interpusieron en el camino del rubio, cayó al suelo envuelto de una nube de polvo y Gaara sonrió sínicamente con su cara parecida a un mapache demonio. Sin embargo, Naruto se levantó de un salto para posicionarse en una rama alta.

_Demonios, no debo dejar que me golpee más. Soy solo un clon y gasto chakra para que no me desaparezca, ¡no debe golpearme!_—Pensaba el clon de Naruto.

De un momento a otro Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos, y apareció a un lado de Gaara el cual trató de golpearle pero no lo consiguió debido a una fuerte patada ascendente. El chico rubio saltó llegando más alto que Gaara y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, Naruto golpeó al otro chico con una poderosa patada giratoria enviándolo hacia abajo de nuevo. Unos sellos a mucha velocidad por parte de Naruto dieron paso a una técnica.

— ¡Katón: Gyukakon no jutsu!

La gigantesca bola de fuego cubrió gran parte del área donde Gaara había aterrizado después del combo. Las llamas ardían en los árboles y el suelo, solo un grito se escuchó y Naruto pudo ver a un Gaara cubierto por arena con apenas fuerza para cubrir a su usuario. El grito provenía de Gaara, y estaba furioso.

Naruto pudo ver que el chakra en Gaara y en la arena estaba en niveles muy altos, demasiados para cualquier jutsu. Pudo ver que el chakra estaba reuniéndose alrededor de Gaara y tomando forma y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la arena tomaría esa forma. No tenía mucho pero antes de siquiera intentar algo, la arena rápidamente se alzó y arrasó todo a su paso. Naruto tuvo que saltar y ponerse a cierta distancia mientras miraba como Gaara estaba encima de un mapache gigante hecho de arena. El pelirrojo estaba furioso pero tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, como si con eso aseguraría la muerte del rubio. Rápidamente con una posición de manos, Gaara cayó hacia adelante como si estuviera inconsciente.

— ¡Al fin libre!

Ese grito resonó por todo el bosque, era la voz de alguien que está en éxtasis puro. Casi saltando de la alegría cuando un gigantesco dragón de fuego lo golpeó en el brazo derecho. Las llamas eran tan intensas que cristalizó la arena, haciendo que la arena cayera en grandes pedazos cristalizados. Pronto, la criatura rugió de furia y sus ojos buscaron a su atacante para ver a un chico rubio de pie en la punta de un árbol. Lo miraba desafiante y sin temor, solo un ceño fruncido y ojos rojos calculadores.

Naruto estaba seguro que había enfurecido al mapache gigante, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la criatura rugió al cielo, y más arena remplazó su brazo derecho. El rubio rápidamente realizó más sellos con sus manos a una gran velocidad y saltó a tiempo para esquivar una gran bola de aire comprimido. De la boca del chico salió una gran lluvia de bolas de fuego, que tenían suficiente energía para cristalizar un poco la arena. Pero antes de impactar la cabeza de esa criatura, esta usó su gran cola y su brazo izquierdo para cubrirse. Naruto entrecerró los ojos a esa acción y paró su ataqué ya que le seguían consumiendo chakra, y ahora ya sabía como derrotar a esa criatura.

Aterrizando en otro árbol, cerró su ojo derecho mientras el izquierdo tomó la forma de una shuriken con tres puntas curveadas. De un gran salto a la derecha eludió otra bola gigante de aire comprimido, y con otro impulso saltó hacia adelante, en el lado izquierdo del mapache el cual estaba desprotegido. Antes de que la criatura volviera a golpear su estómago con su brazo derecho para arrojar más bolas de aire, Naruto abrió su ojo derecho en el cual las venas de su córnea comenzaron a transportar más sangre de lo normal, rompiéndose algunas provocando una hemorragia, pero al instante se formaron unas llamas negras que Naruto arrojó al brazo restante del mapache cristalizándolo completamente, estás llamas eran aún más potentes que el fuego normal. El no terminó ahí, llegando cerca del chico pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente y con un golpe muy fuerte el chico de despertó. Al instante los rugidos y gruñidos del mapache se detuvieron. Había tenido éxito.

Naruto se dio cuenta que el mapache no se protegía a sí mismo de las bolas de fuego, sino que protegía al chico. El rubio rápidamente supo que tenía que ver el estado del pelirrojo, ya que una vez que cayó dormido, el mapache cobró consciencia; así que para vencer al mapache tenía que despertar a Gaara.

Sus ojos verde azulados lo miraban con furia apenas contenida, su brazo derecho pronto se levantó apuntando al rubio, y este simplemente evadió la arena para luego impactar su puño derecho en la cara del pelirrojo. La reacción fue inmediata ya que la arena que formaba al mapache se agrietó y comenzó a caer en grandes trozos.

Gaara tenía sangre escurriendo de su nariz y miraba furioso al rubio, su respiración estaba pesada y su chakra era tan bajo que apenas se mantenía en pie, y a pesar de todo; el chico quería seguir peleando. Naruto respetaba eso, la tenacidad y hasta cierto punto la terquedad. Pero tenía que derrotar a este chico, él también tenía su determinación. Gaara saltó hacia el rubio el cual no se sorprendió de este acto desesperado, estaba claro que el pelirrojo nunca le ganaría en taijutsu, así que solamente lo esperó, evadió su golpe y regresó uno con el doble de fuerza.

Al ver al rubio acercarse a él el pelirrojo hizo algo que nunca había hecho, trató de retroceder y huir. Sabía que su existencia estaba en riesgo mientras se mantuviera en presencia de ese chico. Quería huir y… vivir.

—Por favor, no me mates

Suplicó Gaara mientras trataba de crear la mayor distancia posible entre él y el rubio. Al quedar a solo dos pasos del pelirrojo, Naruto detuvo su avance, observó al chico caído con sus ojos rojos y aun en esa extraña forma de shuriken de tres puntas curveadas. Pronto sonrió un poco y sus rasgos de relajaron

— ¿Quién dijo algo acerca de matarte?

Gaara solo abrió su boca y la cerró, pero ya más relajado aunque seguía en desconfianza. No podía comprender como este chico después de derrotarlo no quisiera matarlo, es lo normal. Vivir o morir.

— ¿Por qué no me matas? ¡Yo intenté matarte!

—Porque para quitar una vida, debe haber una fuerte razón para hacerlo. Solo tengo tres razones por las que yo mataría, una de ellas es: que dicha persona o animal represente una amenaza a una población inocente. Civiles. Otra razón es defender mi propia vida, siempre y cuando los números no estén a mi favor ya que, si dejo a alguien vivo; refuerzos podrían ayudar a esa persona y entonces los números me dejarían en desventaja.

»Y la última y más importante. —Dijo Naruto con aspecto sombrío—Si amenazan, hieren o matan a alguien querido o especial para mí, aunque en esto último, si matan a alguien especial para mí, les espera un destino peor que la muerte.

»En tu caso, eras una amenaza pero ya no lo eres, no has lastimado o amenazado a alguien importante para mí y no tengo nada contra ti.

Gaara simplemente miró a Naruto sin llegar a comprenderlo, después de su explicación solo tenía una pregunta. Por un momento, cuando el rubio habló de personas especiales para él, le vino a la mente el sensei raro de ese chico al que estuvo a punto de matar en los exámenes chunin.

— ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?

Naruto levantó la vista para poder ver a la chica rubia de cuatro coletas y a otro chico con la cara pintada, ambos se posicionaron frente a un lado de Gaara en pose de lucha. Querían defender a Gaara. Él sabía que ellos estaban débiles pero aun así lo enfrentarían.

—Por la misma razón que sé que ellos llegarán a ser muy fuertes. —Dijo señalando a los chicos recién llegados— Ellos quieren defenderte, y darán todo de sí por hacerlo posible ya que eres especial para ellos, ¿o no?

Ambos chicos se relajaron y negaron con la cabeza. Se dieron cuenta que este chico podría haberlos atacado pero, en vez de eso le estaba explicando algo a Gaara, algo que su hermano no entiende.

—Una vez quise ser fuerte por venganza pero, la verdadera fuerza no proviene de cosas tan tontas como venganza u odio. Lo que nos hacer fuertes es el propósito de proteger a nuestros seres queridos y tratar de realizar tus sueños. Solo eso, no necesitas otra motivación para seguir adelante y volverte más fuerte.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Gaara estaban frenéticos, tratando de asimilar lo que este chico le había dicho, y recordando a su tío muerto. Era algo sumamente confuso y tan contrario a lo que había estado haciendo. Todos miraron atentamente a Gaara, su rostro reflejaba muchas cosas: desconcierto, confusión, enojo, tristeza, entre otras más emociones. Después de unos tres minutos, un susurro proveniente del pelirrojo hizo que todos prestaran atención.

—Lo siento… Temari, Kankuro

Los mencionados no supieron que responder por unos segundos, la impresión de escuchar esas palabras de Gaara eliminó la capacidad de responder.

—No hay nada que disculpar Gaara—Dijo la rubia mirando con afecto a su hermano menor. Luego volteó para agradecer al chico de ojos azules pero este simplemente sonrió y se acercó.

—No agradezcas. —Naruto se dirigió a Temari la cual asintió con la cabeza—Y tú Gaara, espero y te vuelvas más fuerte para que podamos volver a luchar—Dicho eso, estrechó la mano de Gaara y dando media vuelta, saltó hacia donde estaban los otros chicos de la hoja.

—Uzumaki Naruto. —Susurró Gaara— Eres muy interesante.

**N/A: Hola chicos y chicas, siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo para actualizar ¿Pero saben que? Ahora me siento mejor con respecto a escribir esta historia. Ya saben, tardo en actualizar pero prometo que lo valdrá. Este "descanso" me ha servido mucho, pensé y mis ideas están totalmente desarrolladas, ya no tengo modificaciones que hacer, ahora solo tengo que escribir. **

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, pueden dejármelo en un review. Hasta la próxima.**

**Ja nee.**


End file.
